La Niña de Papá
by Personaggio
Summary: Sentía como si los días vividos avanzaran tal cual estrellas fugaces frente a sus ojos. Deseó extender su mano y saber que los podía tomar, apretar contra su pecho y resguardarlos en una caja mágica que le permitiera disfrutarlos de nuevo. - One Shot.


_Los personajes presentes acá son propiedad de JK. _

_

* * *

_**La Niña de Papá**_  
_

Sus lentes se veían empañados por el frío viento que entraba con apremio por la ventana abierta de la habitación. Se levantó con premura del banco de madera y, ajustando aquel cálido sweater tejido, corrió la ventanilla de cristal. Desde la cocina se podía escuchar a la radio _muggle_ entonar una rápida de Samba; sonrió, seguramente Ginny estaría bailando al son de aquella tonada tan rítmica conforme ayudaba a Molly a terminar los pasteles de calabaza que le habían prometido preparar sólo para él. Suspiró, dando un último vistazo al cansado reflejo que le devolvía una nostálgica mirada ya marcada por la edad y las vivencias. Dio un lento giro sobre sí mismo y regresó al banco frente al pequeño escritorio de caoba decorado con coquetas flores rojas y rosadas. Fotografías de todo tipo llenaban la superficie de la mesa, álbumes repletos y diminutos peluches felpudos con sonidos graciosos.

Le apresó la añoranza, el deseo de volver en el tiempo y revivir todo de nuevo. ¿Cuándo pasaron tantísimos años? ¿En qué momento? Sentía como si los días vividos avanzaran tal cual estrellas fugaces frente a sus ojos. Deseó extender su mano y saber que los podía tomar, apretar contra su pecho y resguardarlos en una caja mágica que le permitiera disfrutarlos de nuevo.

-Mi princesa… - Su dedo índice recorrió el perfil de una Ginny Weasley de cinco años plasmada en una vieja fotografía. La pequeña giró su rostro hacia él y, mostrando una sonrisa falta de uno de los dientes incisivos, realizó una graciosa mueca antes de virar su rostro de nuevo.

Lo que daría por regresar a ese tiempo, estar justo detrás de la cámara y capturar aquella sonrisa infantil con mejillas arreboladas y manchas de lodo seco.

-Ya me preguntaba por qué no habías bajado a la cocina para apresurarnos con tus pasteles – Habló Molly entrando a la habitación. Arthur suspiró ido, relajando sus hombros cuando sintió las manos de su esposa deslizarse por su espalda para luego abrazarlo por el cuello.

-No quiere que re decoremos su habitación – Murmuró con un extraño timbre de voz.

-Se va a casar, cielo.

-Sea como sea este es su hogar – Tomó una de las fotos y clavó sus ojos en ella. – Es mi pequeña… y cada vez la siento más lejos.

-Hey, Ginny nunca podrá alejarse de nosotros y lo sabes – Arthur dejó la fotografía a un lado de la mesa y acarició el dorso de las manos de Molly con ternura. Tantos años compartiendo caricias y aún lograba enchinar su ya madura piel.

-No tengo remedio… quiero a mis chicas sólo para mí.

-Ginny siempre va a ser tu niña – La mujer se inclinó para alcanzar con sus labios la mejilla derecha de su marido. – Y yo… - depositó un beso. – Voy a estar siempre para ti.

-Es un alivio saberlo – Molly le obsequió un levísimo pellizco en uno de los hombros, a lo que él rió con un deje de diversión. – Eres mi bálsamo para todo, ¿lo sabes? Sin ti no sé qué sería de mí.

-Estarías perdido.

-Sé que sí – Giró su rostro de tal forma que pudo disfrutar de los labios de sus esposa sobre los suyos. Un beso sutil y tierno. Un contacto que pudo haber durado un poquito más de no ser pos los agudos gritos que profería Ginny desde la cocina.

-Tus pasteles.

-¿Tú hiciste el relleno?

-Tu hija insistió en hacerlo ella – Molly largó una carcajada al notar la expresión de espanto que adquirió el rostro de su marido. -¡No pongas esa cara! Ha mejorado muchísimo.

-Eso espero – Acotó Arthur levantándose del banco.

-Te van a encantar. Ahora que se va a casar quiere ser un poco más experta en la cocina.

Bajaron a la primera planta, la cual se encontraba impregnada de un agradable olor a calabaza, canela y mantequilla. La mesa de la cocina se hallaba repleta de manchones de harina y una que otra cascara de huevo. Ginny los recibió sonriente, con un delantal cubriendo sus ropas y una colorida pañoleta atada en su rojo cabello. A la mente del mago regresaron aquellos recuerdos en los cuales una pululante pelirroja jalaba la falda de su madre, rogando que le permitiera ayudarle con las galletas de chocolate para la merienda.

-Cariño – Arthur sonrió al ver a su hija llegar hasta él por medio de grandes pasos. Ginevra depositó un beso en su mejilla y lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo hasta uno de los altos bancos junto al enorme mesón de la cocina.

-Dos enormes pasteles sólo para ti, aunque se vale compartir, ¿he? – Sonrió, y Arthur pudo notar un par de manchones de harina en cada lado de la comisura de sus labios. – Uno de calabaza, tu favorito… - Señaló el primer pastel. – Y otro de piña, porque sé que también te gustan mucho.

No sabía cuántas tardes así disfrutaría ahora, con un vaso de leche fresca en su mano, un trozo de dulce pastel en la boca y una joven risa risueña y alegre deleitando a sus oídos. Odiaba la idea de estarla perdiendo… no lo soportaba. Cuando la situación se dio con sus otros hijos fue algo completamente diferente. Ver a sus niños crecer y abandonar el nido también le resultó difícil, debía admitirlo; pero con Ginny estaba resultando casi asfixiante, torturante. Era su pequeña, su princesa, la niña de papá, su primera y única hija…

-¿Te sientes bien, papá? – Los dedos de Ginevra acariciaron su mano, despertándolo así de su total ensimismamiento. La miró, formando una sonrisa después de pasar levemente la lengua por sus arrugados labios.

-¡Delicioso! – Exclamó llevándose otra porción de pastel a la boca. – Debo decir que superas a tu madre, princesa – Le susurró sólo a ella. – Y con creces.

-¡Vamos! Sabes que eso es imposible.

-Tú estás cerca de hacerlo – Probó otro bocado antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso.

La calabaza y la piña llenaron un poquito aquel huequito vacío en su pecho. Le hacían recordar buenos momentos y evadir a la silenciosa soledad que estaba en la casa. Hacía mucho que la madriguera había dejado de ser un bullicioso lugar, con cantos y bailes de niños traviesos con zapatos llenos de tierra y cabellos cundidos de ramas. Sus hijos tenían sus propias vidas, y ahora su último rayito de luz también se iba de su lado.

Verla ataviada de blanco, estupendamente hermosa, ya hecha toda una mujer y ahora entre los brazos de su esposo, había sido ya demasiado. Sin evitarlo, sintió como sus mejillas eran levemente humedecidas por una que otra lágrima bandida. ¡Viejo ridículo! Pensó. Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano y, plasmando una sonrisa, tomó las manos de su niña que ahora se extendían frente a él. La música lenta del vals les invitaba a moverse con elegancia por toda la pista de baile. Percibió al tiempo pasar lentamente, escuchando los disimulados gimoteos de su esposa y los aplausos de todos los invitados resonar con estruendoso goce. Su hija se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y con una sonrisa derrochadora de pura felicidad.

-Eres la novia más hermosa que ha habido, cariño.

-Gracias por todo – Elevó el rostro para mirarlo, sus lindos ojos café lo observaron con un brillo cegador. Estaba feliz, y eso era lo que más le importaba. – Te adoro – Ginny besó su mejilla y, con la sonrisa más ancha que pudiese caber en su cara, giró sobre su cuerpo para dirigirse hacia los extendidos brazos de su esposo.

¡Y ahí iba! Extendiendo sus alas, lista para volar lejos.

Un nuevo par de lágrimas estaban por escapar, mas las reprimió cuando Ginevra viró y corrió otra vez hasta estar abrazada a él. Arthur besó su frente y acaricio sus mejillas, arreboladas por el entusiasmo y la dicha.

-Ahora soy la señora Potter – El hombre asintió con la cabeza. – Pero eso nunca, jamás, en ningún momento, me quitará la dicha y el honor de ser tu única pequeña. Siempre voy a ser la niña de papá. - Era una afirmación, una promesa, un hecho, una declaración, un pacto. Besó nuevamente su mejilla antes de saltar cual bailarina hacia su marido, radiante.

Aquellas palabras mitigaron el vacío que se postró en su cuerpo al creer perderla por completo.

Su pequeña ya no tan pequeña sería siempre su niña, y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

* * *

_**N/A**: Fisgoneando en la PC di con este one que escribí hacia tiempo. Es de esos trabajos que escribes, cierras, y con las cosas que pasan se te olvida que está ahí. Es simple y algo cursi, cabe decir, pero me gustó. Pienso que para Arthur, ver crecer e irse a su única niña debió ser muy difícil... para todo gran y buen padre es difícil, por supuesto. _

_¡Gracias por leer! _

_Besotes!_

_**Yani!**  
_


End file.
